Pokemon Cadium Green
by Lots of Sun
Summary: This story follows an eighteen year old Green and her adventures of growing into an adult, while trying to keep her relationships with Blue and Red strong. Green must chose between what's ahead of her and what was infront of her the whole time. Is AU-ish. Contains mild language, violent scenes and suggestive mature sexual content.


Hello **everyone** and **anyone** who has taken the time to read my story! This set of stories will go maybe up to five chapters. I really didn't want to drag the story out much further than that and it goes at a fast pace so don't be alarmed. I will be posting chapters this length every time so get comfortable, its a lot to read. Please understand that this story **will be** following the character known as Green and her adventures, this story will eventually have **heavy** violence, some **gore**, mature** language**, and everyone's _favorite_, suggestive mature **sexual** themes. I do not follow the character design put in place by the manga, and I wanted to explore what might have happened if Green had grown up in Pallet town with both Red and Blue (because that's how we are going to identify them in this story). Please don't send hate mail because I wasn't completely true or cannon to the anime or manga, I follow some things, like their appearances and some of their pokemon, and alter others, such as Green's up bringing and past. If you love my story let me know, I really enjoy when people enjoy my stories and if you hate my story let me know, I don't mind either way. Criticism is good for everyone. I involve characters from different generations and try to blend them in a way that isn't too unnatural. If you want to see something that you think the game or manga could have pressed on more and you think it might fit into the story, or want me to put a character into the story that you loved in the games or manga, let me know and I might love to do that. Keep in mind that I do fiddle with the time frames a little, don't get too upset or alarmed, its just something that I do. Its nothing major, but once in a while if I think I have made an error I will change something small (such as six months to eight months, or something of that nature.)

* * *

There were only five or six people behind her, and everyone was sitting. For the moment everyone except Green was nervously shifting in their chairs, and the young brunette bowed her head as a man in black clothing began to speak before her.

**"** _We are gathered here today to mourn the loss of Leena Kunkori, a devoted wife and mother.. Leena leaves behind one daughter and her husband_…**"**

Green listened as the words began to sink in, the pastor continued and slowly she began to zone out, still not believing that the one person who loved her most in this world could be gone.

A thin, light sheet of rain began to fall from the sky, and many of the people who had come to pay their respects had begun to leave. Green turned her back to them, and looked at the beautiful, large oak casket in front of her.

Piles of brightly colored flowers and wreaths were atop the closed casket. Two older men came over to ask her if she was ready. Green took a large step back, the weight of the rain pulling down on her dress and caused it to reach down lower on her legs than intended.

Her hair was almost soaked, the light drizzle from before had left and been replaced by an angry downpour. She hadn't realized it was raining, not until she noticed the dirt around the hole where her mother was being lowered down, it had turned to mud.

Green pulled up her head and looked at the sky, closing her eyes she tried to think of being somewhere, anywhere else besides where she currently was. But it was no use, she stood with her eyes closed as she listened to the machine lower her mother into the ground.

' _You left me too early_..' Green thought to herself. Who was going to call her periodically throughout the day and ask her how she was doing, who was going to ask if she had any new boyfriends or any new friends at all.

Green briefly smiled before again realizing where she was. Her mother always got upset with her for not acting like a civilized lady and for being so quick tempered.

A warm arm reached around Green and pulled her close, snapping her from the hazy state she had just been in. She didn't pull away, but looked up surprised.

Red had gotten dressed up, something even Green hadn't seen in years. Not since the ceremony introducing him as the champion of Kanto. His body and hands were unbelievably warm, and Green hadn't realized how cold she was until he touched her.

He wrapped a warm arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. Green leaned in and onto him Her body starting to tremble slightly due to their conflicting temperatures.

**"** _She was like a second mom, ya' know._**"** Green listened as Blue walked up to both her and Red. His normally upwards hair do was flattened because of the rain and his eyes looked eerily grey to Green.

Red released Green and she listened as Blue sighed. His hands were stuffed into his pockets and he stared down and at the fully lowered coffin.

Green glanced up at Red and noticed that he wasn't wearing a hat, and that his black locks of hair were like Blue's, in that they were soaked.

Red's eyes were the first thing that drew her to him when they were growing up. Here was this scrawny kid with a serious attitude problem, sporting a goofy large red and white hat with baggy cloths. But his eyes were what made Green want to be around him, at least at first. Red's eyes were a beautiful deep hazel color with large specs of red. Whenever Red was in broad daylight, if caught right, they almost appeared to be glowing red.

**"** _Your father couldn't make it huh._.**"** Blue spoke with a huff, pulling his hands from his pockets.

Green shook her head and her long, soaked locks of hair shook with it.** "** _He, uh.._**"** Green paused, trying to make her brain work.

**"** _He recently went over to Johto. To be honest I'm not sure if he would have made it in time.. But he set all of this up over the phone, so I am grateful.._**"** Green spoke, looking off and into the distance. The dark grey clouds overhead only seemed to get worse as she looked out. Some even churning and appearing a violet-black color.

**"** _Lets get back to Pallet Town, I know everyone is waiting to see you_.**"** Red spoke, his fingers touching and grabbing her bare arm.

**"** _I just need a few more minutes, I'll be there shortly.._**"** Green spoke, flashing him a small smile.

**"** _We're not leaving without you.. But we will give you a minute. Lets go wait in the car.._**"** Blue spoke to Green and then to Red. He motioned with his head towards the direction of the car and began to walk that way.

Red paused to say something, but instead turned and walked away. Green waited until they were both gone before relaxing her posture. She slowly collapsed to the ground and began to weep. Pulling her hands up and to her face she leaned forwards as the mud began to swallow her bare legs.

Green paused as a brilliant white tight escaped from her side and Wigglytuff emerged, the pokemon paused for a moment, looking at green. Within seconds another of her other poke'balls also released a bright, blinding light, as one of the others also came out.

Growlithe rubbed up and against her side and began to whine, Green continued to cry but welcomed the comfort. Wigglytuff walked and wobbled over and sat by her side Green continued to sob, she was on all fours trying not to scream.

The two men from earlier who had asked Green is she was ready to bury her mother, decided to leave and give her some quiet time alone. Green continued to cry as the rain poured down on both her and her pokemon. Growlithe began to let out a painful, sorrow filled howl that ended in the pokemon weeping next to her. Wigglytuff rubbed her face against Green's shoulder and cried with them until the rain began to come down hard enough that Green knew they should leave. She tried to return both of them, but they refused. They followed her to the car as lightning began to stroke from above. Red and Blue welcomed the mourning pokemon and together they went back to Green's house in pallet town.

* * *

**"** J_ohto, really?_ **"** Red spoke in somewhat disbelief. His hat was on the chair next to him, he used a hand to mess up his short, untamed locks, from the hat head his hat had given him.

Green nodded, she sat comfortably in a chair sipping a cup of coffee. She currently had a beautiful white summer dress on that was strapless and covered her entire torso, it ended just a few inches above her knees.

**"** _But.._**"** Red spoke in protest, he paused to try to think of something to strengthen his argument.

**"** _Listen, you wanted to travel though Kanto again and maybe Hoenn. That's just not something I'm interested in.. My father has a job lined up for me in Goldenrod City. I'm going to be working part time at a day care and getting some internship hours in so I can become a licensed breeder. This is what I want to do, its time for me to leave this… This country.__**.**_**" **

Green spoke in a relaxed tone, she didn't want to upset Red any more. She had stayed in Kanto long enough, her adventures with Red and Blue had ended a few short years ago, and with her mother passing six months ago she needed to leave.

**"** _You can totally come visit me, you know that. Don't make this into some sort of dramatic-_**"**

Green was cut off by Red who had gotten up from his seat and turned the chair completely around to face the wall. He then sat in it.

**"** _I'm not talking to you until you start making more sense.._**"**

Red's tone was upset and full of anxiety. He scowled at her before again turning to face the wall.

**"** _You know my aunt is coming to watch the house while I am away.. You know.. Kiki'Un.._**"**

Red peeked over the chair, his eyes showing concern.

**"** _The one who tried to kiss me, the last time she was here.._**"** Red spoke, looking frightful.

Green nodded and smiled and within a few moments Red had turned the chair back around to face Green.

**"** _But really, why so far away. Why couldn't you stay off at the sea foam islands or the Sevi Islands! Those are out of Kanto, but within a few days reach.. Even the Orange Islands.._**"** Red continued and Green shook her head, for the moment her mid back length hair was pulled up and into a tight bun.

**"** _I don't want to stay on an island Red.. I'm going to go to Johto to live in Goldenrod with my father. I'm working part time at the Pokemon Day Care there. I need another year of internship hours before I can become a licensed Breeder._**"** Green spoke and sat down her cup of coffee. She had repeated herself twice on purpose, maybe it would get through Red's thick skull.

**"** _I don't like it.. You know I can't just drop everything and come see you.._**"** Red spoke as he brought up his hands and rubbed his face, he was frustrated and stressed out.

**"** _I have a title battle in two weeks against some kid, and then after him I have appearances in Cerulean and Viridian.._**"**

Green smiled at him affectionately, **"** _You're the Champion of Kanto, stop being such a downer.._**"** Green spoke smiling at him, Red slid out of the chair and down to the floor, he was pouting. Green brought her hands up and to her mouth to keep herself from laughing.

**"** _You're.. You're my best friend.._**"** Red spoke in a tone just above a whisper.

**"** _More like girlfriend.._**"** Blue's loud voice boomed into the living room, and he sat down a small box onto the table next to Green. The package had beautiful pink lace and a bright blue wrapping.

**"** _What's.._**"** Green looked at the package and then up to Blue.

**"** _You need to stop saying that.._**"** Red blurted out at Blue, Green however had already ignored the comment and was looking curiously at the box.

**"** _I know you're leaving in a week or two, and well.. I'm going to be going to Hoenn to try to start the Gym Leader Challenge over there. I figured I would get all of us something, since we never know when we will see each other again._**"**

Red bowed his head again as Blue implied that they would never really be able to see one another for a long time.

**"** _Can I.._**"** Green looked up and at Blue who immediately nodded.

Green opened the box slowly, as to not harm what ever was inside. She pulled out a smaller box from the lager one she had just opened and gasped.

Tangled between her fingers was a beautiful silver chain that had a small green pendant on it, a small bulbasaur.

**"** _You didn't have to do this!_!**"** Green practically shouted she was so excited. She stood up and turned her back to Blue. She held up the chain and he pulled it around her neck, making sure that it wasn't too loose or too tight.

**"** Y_ou look beautiful in jewelry, you should wear it more often_.**"** Blue spoke and Green turned to him and began to cry, she wrapped her arms around him and thanked him.

Red stood up and coughed to clear his throat, Green realized how dramatic she was being and quickly wiped the tears away and pulled away from Blue. She couldn't stop smiling.

**"** _Ya, got one for you too dork._**"** Blue spat with a grin, throwing a small silver chain at Red. He caught it and held it up to the light, it had a small orange-red pendant on it as well, but it was a charmander.

**"** _You didn't wrap mine though.._**"** Red shot at Blue with a grin. Blue looked at Red annoyed, but soon laughed when he saw that Red was joking.

**"** _I have a squirtle.. It's kind of like,_**"** Blue paused, he tried to sound sincere and caring but gave up and started to laugh. **"** _We won't see one another for a while, and this way we're always kind of together.. you know?_**"**

Green grabbed both of them and tried to have everyone embrace one another but ended up with the two boys trying to squirm away.

**"** _I'm going to miss you two idiots..__**"**_ Green spoke in a soft tone, and the two boys quieted down. They embraced her for a moment, knowing this might be the last time they see one another for years to come.

* * *

Blue was already on a plane to Hoenn and Red had a match scheduled for earlier the next morning, so Green didn't expect either of them to come and say goodbye to her.

**"** _Listen Green.. I want to thank you for everything you've done for me, the lab and the region.. If you kids hadn't stopped Team Rocket we'd be in a lot of trouble.. As a parting gift, I wanted to give you this.._**"** Professor Oak spoke to Green, and fumbled around in his lab coat pockets.

**"** _Ah, here.._**"** He spoke again, handing her a new Poke'dex. **"** _This has all of the pokemon from Johto within it, and I suggest within the next few weeks you make your way to the Lab there, Professor Elm is a fine man, and I respect him greatly. I'll actually be at his Lab visiting him and in Goldenrod visiting in a few months. I'll be sure to let you know so you can tell me about the adventures you've been having_.**"**

The professor spoke handing over the new poke'dex and grabbed both of her hands with his.

**"** _Your mother would be so proud of you dear, please know that._**"**

Professor Oak spoke and Green began to smile, biting the inside of her lips to try not to cry, she pushed his hands away and wrapped her arms around his torso, he padded her on the back.

**"** _You're going to do fine, and If you ever need anything, pokemon related or not, let me know_**_._****"**

Green didn't say another word, she didn't want to have an emotional breakdown in the airport. She turned to check in for her flight and waved goodbye to the professor.

**"**_ Hey No, Hey!_ **"** Green prepared to leave for her flight as she heard a familiar voice. She turned to see Red leap over a small pile of bags and dart around a group of children to get to her. He was out of breath by the time he reached her.

**"** _What are you doing here! You're match is in the morning!_ **" **Green shunned Red and looked at him angrily. The Champion looked at her with confusion and then immediately looked depressed.

**"** _You're such a hot head, you should take your responsibilities more seriousl-_**"**

Green was caught off guard by Red, he lunged forward and embraced her in a tight hug. Green was speechless.

**"** _Please, just don't go.._**"** Red spoke again and Green wrapped her arms around him. She rested her head on his shoulder and pulled him closer to her. Red buried his face into her neck and began to breath short, quick breaths.

They had known each other most of their lives, and grew up as light hearted rivals. They had traveled together in Kanto, and Green had got to witness his falls and his triumphs, she had been with him when his Rapidash died during a Team Rocket fight, and she had been there when he just didn't want to care any more. They had been through so much together, she felt guilty just leaving that behind. She had watched him begin to grow into a man, and a part of her wanted to finish watching him grow.

Red's hat fell to the ground as he embraced her tighter, the tips of his fingers were digging into her skin.

**"** _Last call for Flight 108 to Goldenrod City.._**"** A woman's voice boomed over the PA system in the airport.

**"** _You're being unfair Red.._**"** Green spoke in a strange voice, she was beginning to get choked up.

Red pulled away and stood in front of her for a second, he stood just an inch or two taller than her. She had been taller than him for as long as she remembered.

His head was bowed and Green could see his eyes begin to water, she couldn't remember Red crying.. ever.

Green began to feel terrible. Red's father had left him and his mother to follow his own dream job, but had ended up getting pulled into the war that had broken out when they were kids. He came home a different man, an ugly man. He left Red and his mother when Red was just ten years old. Green remembered listening to Red promise his mother that he would never abandon her, and that no matter how far away he went he would never really leave her, not like his father had.

The PA system went off again and Green looked at Red with mourning eyes, why was he making such a big deal out of this. Was he overreacting or was she under reacting?

Green stepped forwards and grabbed Red's hands with her own.

**"** _We're going to be friends no matter where I go.._**"** She spoke in a calm, soft voice. Green smiled at him and her beautiful green eyes softened. She wasn't going to kick him out of her life.

Red moved suddenly, he pushed his body forwards and shifted his hands from her own to her shoulders. His eyes were barely open, and his mouth was just a few inches from hers. He moved one of his hands up to cup her jaw, and moved his mouth a little closer to hers. Green felt the hairs on her body stand up, she began to feel the warmth from his hands and his breath on her neck and face.

Green closed her eyes and leaned her forehead towards his. She turned her lips from his own and lightly kissed his cheek instead.

Not saying another word, she picked up her bags, turned, and walked to the gate that led to her airplane.

She got situated in the plane and looked out at the large glass window where loved ones and relatives could wave goodbye to their family members. Green looked on and saw Red, but instead of facing the plane his back was pressed against the glass and his hat was turned forwards. Green shut the small blind for her window and leaned back in her seat, she closed her eyes and within minutes she had fallen asleep.

There had been a few moments that proved to be interesting between Green and Red. They had almost kissed on a few occasions and Red had accidently seen her naked once when he walked in on her changing. What bothered Green the most was the fact that she knew she could have feelings for him, and that she knew he cared about her so much. Her mother had always talked with Red's mother, and they discussed what they would do for the wedding when their children got married. Green smiled thinking about how angry and embarrassed Red would get when his mother would bring it up. Green knew she would be happy with him, but she couldn't be in Kanto, not for a while. There was too much pain there.

She'd been in Goldenrod for nearly five months and was in a healthy, steady routine. Mondays through Thursday she would work nine or more hours at the Day Care, and for a few hours a night she would attend classes at the college. Friday through Sunday she would explore a different part of Johto. She'd fly with Ferring, her Pidgeot, and meet new people and run into new pokemon. She never had the same drive as Red or Blue when it came to catching pokemon, she didn't push it. If she ran into a pokemon in the wild she would catch it, but she wouldn't go out of her way to find one, not normally.

Green had been deathly afraid of heights and of flying pokemon in general, but one day Red offered her a ride on his Charizard. She was anxious and nervous but it was one of the greatest experiences she has ever had. That helped her get over her anxiety and allowed her to catch a pidgey, which now was her loving Ferring, a Pidgeot.

She had just finished her shift at the Day Care when she got a call on her Poke'gear. A gift her father had gotten her when she had arrived in Johto.

She pulled up her wrist to see the small screen with a face on it. It was Professor Oak.

**"** _Green! It is so lovely to see you. What has it been, Four, Five months? Anyway, listen I'm finally making my way down to Johto. I'm going to be at Professor Elm's office on Friday evening. I was wondering if you would like to meet me, maybe we could get some dinner and you could show me your poke'dex?_ **"** The professor spoke and Green's face lit up, she nodded and the two then said goodbye.

In the five months Green had been in Johto, she had visited the professor twice, Rowan was younger than Oak by at least fifteen years, but the two were very close and talked often. Green looked at her watch again and noticed it was nearly eight pm. She needed to rush home and get changed to make it to her classes by nine.

Green made a quick dinner for her and her father and got changed from the cloths from the day that were covered in berries, pokemon paw prints and some unidentifiable substances. Rushing out the door she ran into her father.

Her father worked for the Radio Company within Goldenrod and made good money, he had bought a house for them to live in and was helping put Green through school.

He was almost a foot taller than her and had short uneven dark brown hair. His eyes were a bright blue, he looked exhausted.

**"** Big day at the station today? **"** Green spoke glancing at her watch.

**"** _Oh it was awful, first they wanted me to-_**"** Green pushed by his conversation and leapt up and kissed him on the cheek.

**"** _Sorry I need to run, I'm going to be late. Dinner is in the fridge!_**"** Green spoke darting away, she had fifteen minutes to bike a mile and make it to class.

Her classes were only four hours long, but they drained her. Mondays and Wednesdays she learned about pokemon anatomy and physiology, Tuesdays they learned about Codes, regulations and restrictions and Thursdays they worked with other breeders and got to handle pokemon and learned about health and pokemon wellness. Green needed at least 1800 hours of intern hours before she would ever be granted her degree, but it was something she wanted and looked forward to, so she worked hard at it.

In the nearly five months she had been gone she had received two packages from Blue. Both were pictures of him holding up different badges and posing with different groups of people. She hung each picture on her wall, and a few weeks ago she had sent him a photo of her posing with a large group of Tyranitars. In the photo she looked exhausted, but happy. She hadn't heard from Red at all, and his mother had called her a few times to catch up to see how she was doing. Every time she would ask about him, Red's mother would change the subject or mention what a busy man he was.

Green arrived a little late to the lab, she had been running late from the moment she woke up. She arrived in Newbark Town to see three police cars flashing in the distance and smoke coming from the building that she thought was the pokemon lab.

Ferring landed and Green leapt off of the pokemon. To her shock it was the Pokemon Lab. Green rushed past the yellow tape and was stopped by an Officer.

**"** _You can't be back here, I'm sorry._**"** The officer spoke but Green looked past her and into the Lab. She didn't see Elm. She tried to push forwards but the officer grabbed her arm. Green was angry and frantic, she ripped her arm away and ran from the officer and towards her pokemon.

**"** _Ferring!_**"** Green held up her arm and the large bird pokemon cried out and spread its wings. The creature lunged up and forwards into the air. He grabbed onto her arm with his talons, careful to not hurt her in the process. He lifted her up and over the officer and the tape, dropping her off in front of the door, Green didn't hesitate, she bolted into the lab.

Elm was talking to a Police officer, who was taking his statement. Green rushed in and looked around. There were broken windows and glass everywhere, a few of his computers were smashed and Elm himself had a black eye. Green rushed over to him and the officer from earlier came up behind them.

**"** _I'm sorry sir, she just rushed in!_**"** The officer grabbed onto Green's shoulder and she pulled away.

**"** _I am so relieved to see you Green.. It's been a very haphazard kind of day._**" **

Elm told the officer it was fine that Green was in here and she soon left.

**"** _Are you alright?! Are your research students okay, what about the pokemon?_**"** Green spoke fast and she was incredibly anxious.

**"**_ Calm down, calm down.. A man broke in, some young kid with bright red, shoulder length hair. He messed the place up pretty good, gave me a black eye and stole a pokemon from the desk over there.._**"**

Elm spoke, waving his hand over to a desk in the corner of the room.

**"** _I have two other young trainers who are helping me try to locate him, have you met Silver or Crystal?_**"** Elm spoke with a deep breath.

Green shook her head and listened to what he had to say.

**"** _Oak arrived right after the incident happened, scared the kid off thank goodness. He's out of town for the moment, he had to drop a parcel off. I'm sure he'll be back momentarily. Gold is a young man from this town, he's very kind and driven. Crystal is from Cherrygrove City . She's a darling too. I'll give you their numbers, it would be good of you three to work together. They are, however, a little over two years younger than you. Just so you know._**"**

Elm spoke, stretching his back and sighing.

Green grabbed at her side and grabbed two pokeballs. Immediately she released them. One of Elm's researchers handed Green a broom and a dust pan, she began to clean up the glass around the window, and after she motioned for Clefable and Growlithe to come over.

**"** _Cleff, I need you to help Professor ELm with some things around the lab. I'm sure he, or his assistants could use some help lifting and cleaning up. Is that okay?_**"** Green looked down and spoke to her Clefable, who nodded and smiled. The creature walked over to Elm and greeted him.

**"** _She has some psychic abilities Professor, and she's very fast._**"** Green spoke with a wide grin, Clefable looked back at her with a smile.

**"** _Match, I need you to get the scent of who ever broke in here incase we run across them again. Alright?_** "** Green spoke looking down to Growlithe. The tiger colored pokemon nodded and walked over to where the window was. Green bent down and picked him up. The fire k9 sniffed at the broken window and looked back to Green. He let out a small bark to let her knew he got the scent. Green noticed a very small amount of blood on the window seal. How badly had he hurt himself getting into the lab?

Green ended up staying overnight, she helped the professor continue to clean and the entire research staff all were given jobs. Green had passed out at Professor elm's home, his wife fed her a very late dinner, or very early breakfast and let her sleep on the couch.

Professor Oak showed back up in the morning, a little alarmed. He asked to immediately speak to Green.

Green was woken up after only two hours of sleep and rubbed her eyes as she stood downstairs in the lab.

**"** _Green.. Green are you listening?_**"** Oak's voice sounded hazy and abnormal, but the more awake Green became the more she began to understand him.

**"** _This kid that broke into the lab is the least of our worries right now. All over Johto there are strange things happening, whirlpools are popping up in lakes and rivers, there are pokemon going missing everywhere, and there have been multiple reporting's of mutations occurring. All within the last two weeks, Green.. Something is happening here and I need your help._**"**

Professor Oak spoke and Green yawned again, she cleared her throat.

**"** _Yes._.**"** She rubbed her eyes again.** "**_ Yes, sir._**"**

**"** _I don't want to alarm either of you,_**"** Oak spoke as he looked at both Green and Elm.

**"** _But I think this may be the work of Team Rocket._**"** Green's body got a chill and she was shook from her tired stupor.

**"**_ Impossible, me and Red ran those guys out of town years ago.. Three years ago actually_ **"** Green spoke with a firm voice. She ran her hands through her long, light brown hair and pulled it up and into a bun. She was beginning to stress out.

**"** _I know its not what you want to hear but it makes sense.. Just please keep your ears out for me, notify me if anything peculiar happens.. Anything at all._**"**

Green nodded and watched the professor check his watch.

**"** _Today was supposed to be a celebration.._**"** Professor Oak sighed. He reached into his pocket and held out his hand for Green.

**"** _Today is the three year anniversary that Red became the champion. I wanted to have all of you together to give you each a gift, but it's been so crazy_.**"** Professor Oak spoke in a tired tone, and Green began to look distraught. He was right, today was the three year anniversary.

Green extended her arm and held out her palm to receive what ever the professor was offering. How could she have forgotten, she'd been too busy to even think.

**"** _Have you.._**"** Green began, but she paused, embarrassed.

**"** _Red's been acting.. well acting like Red. He's off for months at a time with little to no contact home, battling his way around Kanto again, trying to become even stronger. The last time I saw him was.. It was when you three were home actually. My, time does fly._**_._****"**

Professor Oak spoke and Green's heart sunk into her stomach, she felt unbelievably guilty. She looked at the gift that the professor had gotten her and realized it was a poke'ball.

**"** _I recently went to Hoenn with Blue, and well.. I picked up a few things from the professor there.. Go ahead, let him out._**."** The professor spoke and Elm began to clap with excitement.

Out of the poke'ball came a small, blue pokemon with orange fins on the sides of its face.

**"**_ Mudkip!_**"** The pokemon exclaimed, Green bent down and picked up the pokemon. The baby pokemon squealed with excitement and rested on her chest.

**"** _He's only about four months old, so take care. You're practically a breeder now, I trust you. The other two were given older starters.. Well except red, I haven't been able to contact him since you left. But his mother speaks to him. I don't want to be pushy_..**"** The professor spoke and looked at his watch again.

**"** _Listen, I need to catch my flight out of here, I'll be back to host a radio show in Goldenrod in another few months.. Maybe more, we'll see. Just please keep safe._**"** Oak spoke to Green. Green looked down at her new pokemon. Mudkip was sleeping in her arms, ELm and Oak spoke for another twenty minutes before he finally left.

**"** _May I?_ **"** Elm spoke looking over to Green. She began to smile, and handed the pokemon to the professor.

**"** _Would you mind if we went to the enclosure out back and played in the pond?_**"** Elm spoke with a grin, he used a free hand to push the glasses up his nose. Green shook her head and waited until he left to put her head into her hands. How could she have forgotten.

Green rushed from the lab and made her way to the side of the building. She took out her Poke'gear and stared at it for a moment. She noticed that she had gotten a message. Using the tips of her fingers, she slowly opened it. She couldn't believe how nervous she was.

** Hey kid! Happy three year anniversary to you and the dweeb. We're awesome. Keep sending pictures, those Tyranitar's looked amazing! Proud of you. Talk to you soon.**

-**Blue**

Green began to smile, Blue's nonchalant attitude made her relax. She contemplated on weather to send Red a message or to face chat with him. She decided she needed to be more personal, and called him.

His phone rang and rang until finally she got his voice mail, and the moment she heard his automated voice begin to speak on the voice mail, she nearly broke down. Green fell against the building and slid down slowly, she had to forcefully keep herself from crying.

**"** _This is Red! I'm out saving the country and becoming a champion. Leave it_!**"**

**"** _Hey._**"** Green spoke and realized she didn't sound like herself. She quickly cleared her throat and coughed. **"**_Hey, Red its me Green!.. I uh, must have caught you at a busy time.. I just wanted to wish you and Blue a happy three year anniversary.. I hope your doing okay.. Just._**"** Green paused again.. What was she doing..

**"**_ Listen just give me a call, maybe sometime, I miss talking to you. I have lots to catch you up-_**"**

The voicemail cut her off, she had used up her message time for the call. Green sat there for a moment and held the poke'gear to her face. For the moment she was lost.

**"** _Hey, what are you doing here.._**"**

Green listened as a male voice shook past her. She looked up from her sitting position to see a boy at the other end of the building. He rushed at her and she immediately grew to her feet.

The man had shorts on and a loose fitting hoodie, he had sharp eyes and jet black hair, he was about the same height as her, and had a backwards yellow and black hat.

Green grabbed a poke'ball from her side and prepared to fight. The man stopped just a few yards from her, eyeing her suspiciously.

**"** _Who are you, why are you hanging outside the pokemon lab.._**"** The boy spoke, Green guessed he couldn't have been older than seventeen.

**"** _Its really none of your business.._**"** She spoke gripping her poke'ball tighter.

The boy didn't say a word, withdrew a pokeball from his side.

**"**_ Green, I want to give you…_**"** Elm spoke looking over the side of the building, holding Mudkip.

He looked at the situation and began to laugh. He bent down and released Mudkip. The baby pokemon hopped over to Green and she bent down, scooping him up.

**"** _Gold, this is Green. The pokemon trainer who stopped Team Rocket in Kanto.." Elm paused and stopped laughing. " Green this is Gold, the young trainer I told you about.._**"**

Green paused and relaxed, she placed her poke'ball back at her hip and turned to face the professor.

**"** _He's not really a people person, is he.._**"** Green spoke, using her head to wave back at Gold. The young male trainer took offence and shook a fist angrily.

**"** _Do you know how suspicious you look right now, hanging out at the side of the lab!?_**"** Gold screamed down past the side of the building and Green nodded.

**"** _You did the right thing by questioning me, even if you were a jerk about it_**."** Green spoke smiling back at him. The young man was angry until he noticed Green's smile, after that his temper quickly faded.

**"** _Everyone come into the lab I have a few things for you for helping me out._**" **

The two trainers looked at one another for a moment and followed Elm into the lab.

He gave both of them a small bag of pokeballs, and some pokemon treats. He updated both of their pokedex's and their Poke'gears.

**"** _Now that you have updated systems we can contact one another more easily, we can send documents and information. Its going to make things much more simple_**."** Elm spoke with appreciation as he took a long deep breath.

**"** _You're from Kanto.. that's a ways away.._**"** Gold spoke and Green finally got a better look at him. Some of his features she swore were similar to Red's, but maybe she was just imagining things. He had intense dark eyes and a handsome complexion, he was driven and kind like the professor had said.

**"**_ You two need to keep in contact, please. If what professor Oak said is true, we are going to need all the help we can get_.**"** The professor spoke and filled Silver in with what was going on.

**"**_ Team, Rocket?_ **"** Gold spoke, sounding a little confused.

**"** _They are a criminal organization that sucks the life out of anything it comes into contact with. They steal, kill.. They will do what ever they need to in order to be on top… I've seen a Rocket Executive decapitate a Rapidash infront of its trainer.. They don't care who stands in their way_.**"**

Gold got quiet and Elm coughed to shake the tension.

**"** _Well, everyone keep your ears out then.. And if anything happens here I'll let you two know.._**" **

Green prepared to leave and she spoke briefly to Gold.

**"** _Listen, I'm located in Goldenrod.. I'm studying to be a breeder there, but if you need anything I can take some time off to come and help_**_._****"** Green spoke looking over at Gold who was preparing to get onto a mountain bike.

Green placed mudkip at her side in a pokeball and released Ferring. The large Pidgeot stretched his wings and cooed at Green.

**"** _Woah, cool.._**"** Gold spoke looking at the large Bird. He walked over and looked up at the Bird's height, he began to smile.** "** _What a handsome guy._.**"** Gold complimented Pidgeot and the Bird bent down and began to rub his head on Gold.

**"** _You really are special.._**"** Green spoke, smiling at Gold.

**"** _I'm going to start the Gym Leader Challenge, so if I make it up there before anything crazy happens, I'll look you up_.**"**

Green smiled and looked away nodding**. "** _Good Luck._**"**

**"**_You too.._**"**

* * *

Green had begun to get desperate, she hadn't heard from Red in nearly ten months. She hadn't seen Oak since the incident in the pokemon lab in Newbark Town, and that was nearly five months ago.

She had called Red over a dozen times, each time was harder. She had written him once a month since the incident in Newbark. She received a letter and photo from Blue, he said that he had talked to Red a month ago and that he didn't seem like himself. She was extremely worried, but her school wasn't going to go on break for another week or two so she had to wait. She'd be graduating in less than two months.

Green was doing dishes when her Poke'gear began to go off. She ran over to it, frantic. Looking at the ID she noticed it was Gold and she picked it up.

**"**_ I ran into that douche again Green. He fucking had the nerve to try and tell me how to raise my pokemon.. Can you believe that!?_**"**

Gold was livid over the phone and it brought a smile to Green's face, she listened to him as he spoke. They had found out who the man was who had broken into the lab. The boy was sixteen years old and went by the name of Silver. He had a dark aurora to him, and Green still wasn't sure if he was connected to Team Rocket in any way.

**"** _Where are you.._**"** Green spoke fully drying her hands of the dish water.

**"** _I'm two hours outside Goldenrod. I just beat the gym here in Azalea town.. I'm going to stop by._**"** Gold spoke and Green immediately congratulated him.

**"** _You are doing so well, and your pokemon are so healthy. I'll make a celebratory dinner, my father should be home by ten, so it will time out perfectly_.**"**

Gold screamed over the phone in excitement and Green had to pull the phone away from her ear.

**"**_ OH! And thanks again for that special soap and food you sent to me for Quilava.. He looks ten times better._.**"** Green smiled again, this time laughing as well.

**"**_ I'm glad that my schooling is finally paying off.. Just hurry here, it'll be dark by the time you get through the forest._**"** Green hung up her phone and began to cook.

Right now Growlithe was asleep on the couch and Pideot and Venasaur were outback of the house either sleeping or playing, she had talked to her father about making an enclosure for them, so they could be out and active while she was home. Clefable and Ekans were playing in the living room. The baby pokemon she had gotten from Professor Oak was now growing like crazy and had evolved into a Marshtomp. He was also outback with the other two. She had caught a few pokemon already while in Johto, and for the moment they were safe in Pallet town with Professor Oak.

She had decided to make a chocolate cake with strawberry icing and some pork dumplings and vegetables with a broth. She poured three glasses of water and Juice. Green took off her apron and changed her cloths into something a little more appropriate for company.

Clefable chimed at her and followed her.

**"** _I look homely I need to change._.**"** Green spoke to her, taking off her shirt as she went up the stairs.

Clefable pouted and gave her an angry look. Green tried her best not to laugh, but ended up holding up her arms in her bra.

**"** _What?_**"** Green shot at the pokemon who still seemed upset.

**"** A_re you upset that I'm changing._.**"** Green spoke as she began to change into a bright yellow summer dress. The dress had solid and lace fabric, it dipped some at her bust and had straps that went over her shoulders. It hugged her frame until it reached her thighs, there it stopped a few inches above her knees.

Clefable shook her head and continued to pout. Green shot a confused look down to her pokemon.

**"** A_re you upset that you aren't getting enough attention…_**"** Green spoke and again Clefable shook her head.. Green paused what she was doing.

**"**_ Is it because I'm having another boy over who isn't Red.._**"** Green's voice cracked and became a little cold. Clefable nodded and pulled at her dress. Green sighed, her pokemon were beginning to miss him too.

She bent down and picked Clefable up and hugged her for a moment. **"** _I miss him too.._**"** Green sighed and heard a knock downstairs at the door.

**"** _Ahhh, give me a minute!_** "** Green shouted downstairs as she set Clefable on the ground. Quickly she pulled her hair to the side and braided it down. She tried the bottom with a rubber band and rushed downstairs.

Gold looked exhausted, but he walked into the house showing off his new badge. He took off his shoes at the door and took off his hoodie.

**"**_ Its cool if I shower here later, right? I mean the pokemon center is down the road, but to be honest I only shower there if I have to_.**"**

Green nodded. **"** _I'll wash your cloths while you shower after dinner, I'm sure my father has something you can wear._**"** Green spoke and Gold immediately made his way to the kitchen.

**"**_ Hey guys!_ **"** Gold chanted and bent down to greet her pokemon, even growlithe woke up and came over to say hello.

**"**_ Listen I need to go out back to feed the other three, could you watch them for a minute?_**"** Green asked and Gold nodded. He reached over to his yellow book bag and pulled out a small plastic zip bag filled with treats.

After Green fed Venasaur, Pidgeot and Marshtomp, she noticed a lot of noise out front of her house, so she went to check it out.

Her father was out front and was talking with two other men who were dressed strangely. He sounded abnormal and desperate.

**"** **You promised to leave me alone once I left the radio station, please.. Please leave my family out of this.."** She listened as her father begged. Green was out in view, however it was nearly ten thirty at night and they didn't notice her.

**"** _Well plans have changed, and the Boss thinks that you're going to snitch to someone.. So to make sure that doesn't happen we are going to follow you every where you go.._**"** One of the men spoke and Green stepped out from the shadows, she immediately tensed up, she didn't even need to say a word to know who the men were.. But here, in Goldenrod? How long had they been here for.

**"** _I suggest you get off this property or you will be removed by force.._**"** Green spoke in a dark tone. The men looked at her outfit and laughed. Some eighteen year old girl with long braided hair and a yellow sundress didn't scare them.

Green paused and she glanced behind her. Her pokemon had followed her quietly, they knew when something was suspicious.

**"** _Or what, huh? You gunna slap our hands and make us sit in time out? __**"**_ One of the men taunted her while the other laughed.

**"** _Green! NO, honey go inside.. Please let daddy handle this._.**"**

Green shook her head, she had dealt with these types before.

**"**_ Team Rocket should treat lightly when out numbered.. especially a couple of grunts.._**"** Green's facial expression and body language were frightening and she motioned to the house and looked at her father.

**"** _Get in the house.._**"** Green ordered her father, however he protested.

**"** _NOW!_**"** Green screamed and her father scrambled up the steps and into the home.

**"** _I thought Team Rocket had disabandoned.. We defeated Giovanni a few years ago, how is it that the two of you are standing infront of me._.**"**

The two men were dressed strangely, in tight black clothing, however they were not in Team Rocket Attire, but Green could tell a Rocket from a normal citizen from a mile away.

**"** _You little bitch, who do you think you are. Huh? Your father has a job to do and unless you want to step in for him, I suggest you go back into your quaint little fucking home.._**"**

Green's fists clenched and she took a few more steps forwards.

**"** _I'll hit a child, I aint even kidding.._**"** One of the men protested.

**"** _I want you to go back and tell your boss that my father is none of his concern, and if anything.. ANYTHING, happens to him that upsets him in the way he was tonight… I won't find you, I won't hurt you, I will fucking rip your body apart limb by fucking limb. And when you scream for me to stop, that's when I'll tear you apart even more.. Get away from my home.._**"** Green spoke in a dark voice. One of the men laughed at her comment while the other had gotten more upset and impatient. He lunged forwards and darted at her. Preparing to strike her in the face. Green stood still calmly as a vine lunged from the darkness and wrapped around the man's arm.

The rocket stopped in his tracks, unsure about what was happening. The vine tightened and Green listened as the man began to scream. The vine tightened and tightened until the young trainer heard his bones snap in his arm. Another vine shot out and wrapped around his leg and also began to constrict.

The man's partner attempted to send out a poke'ball, but was stopped by blur. Ferring had swooped down and dug his talons deep into the Rocket's shoulders, he pulled the rocket up and into the air. Far, far up Green listened as the man's screams echoed. Ferring dropped the man from high up and upon impact the man broke his left leg completely and had huge puncture wounds on each collar bone.

Venesaur released the rocket he was constricting and both of them began to try to frantically get away.

**"** _If you touch or threaten my father again, I'll kill you infront of your families.._**"** Green spoke as the men retreated into the darkness of the night.

Green sighed, Team Rocket was officially in Goldenrod. Gold had notified her of suspicious activity a month of so ago, but they couldn't find any leads.

**"** _You uh, ready to come inside now.._**"** Gold spoke from the Porch, and Green turned around startled. She smiled warmly at him.

Gold had a pokeball in his hand but his arms were relaxed at his side.

**"** _You're uh.. kind of scary when you're upset.._**"**

Green laughed and ran over their lawn and up to the porch.

_**"**__ Only when people try to hurt the ones I love._**"**

Green's father tried to eat, but he was frantic and on the verge of a panic attack. She had made him some tea and tried to calm him.

**"** _I'm so sorry to drag you into this.. Green this is the last thing I wanted.. I promise._.**"**

Green shook her head and sighed. He knew what she had done in Kanto, he should have told her sooner.

**"** _So while I was here at dinner the past how many months complaining about how to track and find team rocket, you were working under them the whole time.._**"**

Green was upset with her father, but she'd argue with him when he was in a better place.** "** _They won't be bothering you for a while, dad do you know what they are doing in Goldenrod?_ **"**

Her father drank some tea and began to decompress. He looked up and at her, his bright blue eyes frightened.

_**"**__ I.. I don't know._**"** He paused and tried to breath. " I mean I kind of.." He paused again and Green quieted him.

**"** H_ow about you get to bed and try to relax. I'll leave Ferring and Ivy outside so they can patrol.. You can get a full nights sleep, worry free and we can talk about it tomorrow.._**"** Green's offer made her father begin to weep.

**"** _Your mother would be so ashamed of me.._**" **

Green had, had it with his pity party. She put an arm under his and walked him upstairs and to his bedroom She laid him on the bed and took off his shoes, she unbuttoned her his shirt and threw a comforter over him. He was snoring before she turned off the light.

Green came downstairs to an empty house. Silver was taking a shower and her pokemon had settled down for the night. She began to put away the food when Gold came running down the stairs with a towel on his head.

**"** _No-no-no-no! I haven't had any yet!_ **"** He protested and leapt over the railing to make it to the kitchen faster. Green laughed as he nearly slipped on the floor. She ended up leaving the food out and falling asleep on the couch downstairs. She'd give Gold her bedroom for the night, and besides.. she didn't mind sleeping next to her pokemon.

* * *

Green's breathing had slowed to the point that her body had woken itself up. She tried to open her eyes, but she was in a daze. She felt as though she was floating and her stomach was turning. Her body swayed back and fourth and she took a deep breath in.

Her eyes cracked open slightly. She could smell him, she could smell Red. Her head was against his chest and her right cheek was against his bare skin. She took another deep breath in and sighed comfortably.

**"** _Don't wake my mom, she had to work late and is probably on the couch._.**"** Green spoke in a whisper. Her mother had been working more and more hours at the Pokemon Lab in Pallet Town, she had been crashing on the couch as soon as she had gotten home.

Green rubbed her face into Red's chest and he began to hold her tighter.

**"** _I feel like I haven't seen you in forever._.**"** Green spoke allowed, her eyes closing and she began to slightly smile.

The movement had stopped and Green realized the two of them were in her room, or guessed that they were. She could faintly see the light from her hallway. Her father would be home in an hour or so. He always got home right after her.

Red walked into her bedroom and Green took another deep breath.

**"** _We should go to Cinnabar tomorrow and visit the Museum like you wanted.. we always wanted to go back there.._**"** Green spoke as she began to smile.

Red laid her down and onto her bed and he pulled away from her. She grabbed at his arm before he was too far away, she used her other free arm to pull him down and onto her. She wanted him to hold her again, like he did when they were outside in the cold weather, when all they had was each other.

**"** _I want you to stay here, don't leave me.. I don't want to be alone Red.._**"**

Green spoke again and she felt him lay down next to her, Green turned to face him and placed her head on his chest. She listened to his deep breaths and she began to turn smile.

Green started to kiss his chest and slowly made her way to being ontop of him. She lightly kissed the sides of his neck and his hands explored her back and bare legs. She felt him pause and try to push her off of him.

Green kissed his neck once more before pulling down the straps of her dress. Red's hands shifted from pushing her shoulders to rubbing them. His breathing had picked up and he pushed his face into her neck, kissing down to her collar bone and working his way to her chest.

Green's breathing had increased and she felt her hips dip down and rub against his, she felt his hard body rub against her.

Green ran her hands across his chest and stopped at a small imperfection, a scar.. She paused at it and rubbed it as he began to move his lips back up and towards her face. Green's mind paused.. When had Red gotten a cut this deep across his chest..

Green lunged forwards and turned on the lamp next to her bed, she was extremely groggy and could barely see.

Gold sat underneath her, his bare chest rising and falling as he looked up and at her. Green didn't scream but when she noticed Gold's large and growing erection practically penetrating her leg, she scrambled up.. It wasn't Red after all..

**"** _Out.. get out of my room_..**"**

Gold sighed, **"**_ I was wondering why you kept calling me Red.._**"** He joked at her and got up, he noticed how distraught she was and tried to make her laugh.

Green's face was pale and she still couldn't really think straight.

**"** _Well at least that weird sexual tension thing is out of the way_.**"**

Green still wasn't laughing, but Gold scooped up the sweatpants he was previously wearing and began to put them on.

**"**_ You're two years younger than me._.**"** Green exclaimed, trying to wipe the smirk from Gold's face. He smiled back at her, **"** _And you're two years older than me_!**"**

Gold went to leave the room and coughed to clear his throat.

**"** _listen I promise I wasn't trying anything funny.. I wanted to give you the room, you looked so uncomfortable on the couch.." He paused and looked back at her. " Red's a lucky guy.. to have someone like you who cares about him so much._.**"**

He shut off her bedroom light and went downstairs. Green fell back and onto her bed, she felt as though it had been years since she had spoken to Red.. She wished he would call.


End file.
